Be Naked sebuah sekuel dari Think Of Naked Moment
by Koru-Chan 150593
Summary: tak perlu lagi memeikirkan dan membayangkan soal itu lagi.. sebab mereka sudah menjadi naked untuk saling memuaskan.. hadeh. fict lemon yang masih manis mungkin.. kurang hot dan banyak typos.. KyuMin yaoi.. please ripiuw kalo berkenan..


Rate ::; M

Cast ::; KyuMin (Kyuhyun X Sungmin)

Genre ::; romance,, smut,, yadong,, gagal,, abal,, kacangan,, tapi wajib dibaca kalo udah dibuka.. ^w^

Diclaimer ::; semua yang terlibat dalam cerita gaje ini adalah murni milik Tuhan..

Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya seratus ribu juta persen!

**WARNING ::;** **Terdapat banyak adegan yang benar-benar disensor untuk anak di bawah umur dan belum dewasa.. harap untuk yang masih bau popok,, masih pegang dot susu,, atau masih belum pegang KTP *padahal aku juga belum bikin KTP* gak usah baca.. daripada nanti menerima efek samping.. tapi kalo tetep ngeyel mau baca ya,, resiko ditanggung penumpang..**

* * *

><p>first of all.. aku mau ngucapin terimakasih dulu buat yang udah mau baca fict ku ini.. GOMAWO... ^_^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>$%&amp;*#?+= Masih ingat kan dengan bagian ending dari Think Of Naked Moment? Yah, kalau lupa, nih aku kasih sedikit kilas baliknya. <strong>

" Kyuuu…" Sungmin mendesah saat lidah Kyuhyun menjilat daun telinganya.

Kyu mengeluarkan seringainya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya di leher jenjang Sungmin. Dia menghirup aroma parfum vanilla Sungmin sebentar sebelum membuat tanda kepemilikan di sana. Diciuminya tiap inci leher Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalanya yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin leluasa menikmati leher putih yang menggodanya itu. Kyu meninggalkan banyak sekali tanda merah di sana. Menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau leher itu adalah miliknya seorang.

" Hyung… saranghaeyo." Bisik Kyu lembut di telinga sugmin.

" Nado saranghaeyo Kyuhyun. Jeongmal saranghamnida Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

" Mau melanjutkannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai tajam.

"Mwo?" mata Sungmin terbelalak lebar mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Ayo kita lanjutkan." Kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh kecil hyungnya. Tak peduli dengan teriakan hyungnya itu.

" Kyu! Hentikan." Sungmin meronta.

" Diam dan nikmati. Kau harus dihukum karena sudah menggodaku." Kyu meniup wajah Sungmin. " Kau milikku sekarang. Hahahaha…" Kyu tertawa lebar melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sungmin.

Sepertinya Sungmin akan sulit berjalan besok. Secara, Kyu sudah menahan gejolaknya terlalau lama. Dan si abang evil itu tidak akan menahannya lagi sekarang.

**$%&*#?+= Cukup… apakah sudah ingat? Kalau begitu, langsung kita lanjut ke cerita yang sebenarnya.. ini dia….. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Be Naked<strong>

**(sebuah cerita sekuel dari Think Of Naked Moment)**

Tenyata usaha Kyuhyun untuk menyerang Sungmin saat itu gagal total. Sungmin terus berteriak dan berontak. Kakinya menendang apapun yang bisa dia tendang. Sementara tangannya menarik, menjambak dan mencakar apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Dan usahanya ternyata tidak sia-sia. Si abang evil yang masih berusaha menindih tubuhnya akhirnya bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Mengenaskan.

Wajah ganteng nan mulus milik si magnae itu hancur lebur. Pipi kanan dan kirinya terdapat bercak kuku yang mencakarnya. Bibirnya merah. Bukan karena dicium tapi ditabok oleh Sungmin. Semetara rambutnya sudah hampir botak karena rontok dijambak Sungmin. Dan juniornya lebih mengenaskan lagi. Lemas tak berdaya karena ditendang.

" Mian Kyu. Sakit ya?" tanya Sungmin khawatir saat melihat Kyu tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamar.

Kyuhyun hanya dian. Matanya terpejam. Menikmati semua sensasi sakit yang menimpa sekujur tubuhnya. Terutama bagian selangkangannya.

" Kyu…" Sungmin menggoncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Gwaenchana hyung. Ssshh… sakit sekali." Kyu menitikkan air mata.

" Hwaaaaa! Kenapa kau menangis Kyu? Sakit sekali ya?" Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyu. Dia sangat ketakutan. Sebab, selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun menagis kesakitan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bemaksud menyakitimu Kyu. Aku hanya takut. Hiksss… hiks…" Sungmin ikut menangis. Dia takut Kyu akan marah padanya.

" Hyung jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang bantu aku berdiri dan berjalan ke kasurku. Aku mau istirahat."

" Baiklah." Sungmin segera memapah tubuh Kyuhyun menuju ranjang. " Aku ambilkan minum dulu ya? " tanya Sungmin saat sudah berhasil membaringkan tubuh kurus Kyuhyun di ranjang.

" Gomawo hyung."

Sungmin berlari menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas air putih dan beberapa makanan kecil.

" Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

" Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menatap Eunhyuk.

" Tadi aku dengar hyung berteriak ketakutan begitu. Kyu mana?"

" Di kamar. Dia tidak bisa jalan. Baru kali ini aku bisa mengalahkannya. Hehehehe…" kata Sungmin nyengir. Membuat mata Eunhyuk membulat tak percaya.

" Kyu kalah sampai tidak bisa jalan?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya.

" Iya. Katanya sakit sekali. Walaupun aku senang bisa menang, tapi aku kasihan juga padanya. Aku ke kamar dulu ya? Kasihan Kyu menungguku." Kata Sungmin lalu segera menghilang dari dapur. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih galau dengan pikirannya.

" Kyuhyun kalah dari Sungmin hyung? Ini sulit di percaya. Kasihan sekali magnae itu. Pengalaman pertamanya menyentuh Sungmin hyung harus berakhir dengan posisinya sebagai uke yang dipompa oleh Sungmin hyung." Gumam Eunhyuk. Dia tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Otaknya sudah terlanjur yadong akut. Jadi apapun yang dia dengar selalu dikaitkan dengan adegan ranjang.

" Kyu, ini minum dulu." Sungmin meyodorkan segelas air putih pada Kyuhyun. " Masih sakit ya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu Kyu? Aku merasa bersalah sekali." Kata Sungmin tertunduk.

" Tidak apa-apa kok hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku kan pria sejati, masa gara-gara hal begini saja aku kesakitan?" Kyu membelai rambut Sungmin. *sejati apanya, tadi nangis gitu dibilang sejati -_-*

" Gomawo Kyu. Kau baik sekali padaku. Oh iya, luka di pipimu itu harus segera diobati supaya tidak meninggalkan bekas." Sungmin beranjak mengambil kotak P3K yang dia simpan di dalam lemarinya. " Kesinikan wajahmu. Biar aku obati." Sungmin mengeluarkan obat merah dari dalam kotak dan segera membalurkannya di pipi Kyuhyun yang penuh bekas kekerasan itu.

" Aauww! Perih hyung. Pelan-pelan." Kyu meringis kesakitan.

" Ah, mian. aku akan pelan-pelan." Sungmin kembali membalurkan obat merah ke pipi Kyu. " Apa ada yang sakit lagi? Kalau ada bilang saja. Nanti akan aku obati." Tanya Sungmin seraya menutup luka cakar di pipi Kyuhyun dengan plester.

Tiba-tiba ide gila melintas di benak Kyuhyun.

" Ada hyung." Kata Kyu disertai seringai khasnya.

" Di mana?" tanya Sungmin polos. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas pada hyungnya itu.

" Di sini." Kyu menunjuk juniornya.

" Mwo?" mata Sungmin membulat kaget. " Kenapa di situ?"

" Kan tadi hyung menendangnya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Sampai sekarang masih belum hilang." Kata Kyu sambil memasang wajah manyun.

Sungmin bingung. " Bagaimana aku mengobatinya? Mau dikasih obat merah juga? Atau diperban?" tanya Sungmin kikuk. Dia benar-benar bingung.

" Pijat." Kata Kyu tegas.

Sungmin tak bergerak. Dia meremas ujung kaos tipis yang dia pakai. Bingung harus berbuat apa. Sementara kepalanya tertunduk.

" Kenapa hyung hanya diam. Ini sakit sekali. Aduhh…. Sakit…" Kyu berteriak kesakitan. Membuat Sungmin semakin bingung.

" Ba-baiklah. Aku akan memijatnya." Kata Sungmin akhirnya. Dia tidak tega melihat Kyu berteriak kesakitan.

Tangannya perlahan bergerak membuka celana pendek yang Kyuhyun pakai. Tangannya terlihat sedikit bergetar takut. Wajahnya juga mendadak pucat pasih. Kyuhyun menyeringai puas melihat tangan Sungmin yang telah berhasil meloloskan celana pendeknya. Sekarang dia hanya memakai celan dalamya saja. Sungmin berhenti sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

" Aduh…. Sakit sekali… ssshhh…" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak kesakitan. Membuat Sungmin kembali menggerakkan tangannya melepas satu-satunya kain yang menutupi junior Kyu yang setengah tegang.

Kyuhyun semakin tertawa puas dalam hatinya.

**# Kyuhyun pov**

Hahahaha… kena kau hyung. Aku yakin aku akan mendapatkanmu sekarang. Hohoho… akhirnya penantianku berbuah manis. Semanis ekspresinya sekarang. Kupejamkan mataku. Menikmati tiap inci langkah celana dalamku yang perlahan terlepas dari tempatnya. Dapat ku dengar nafas Sungmin hyung yang berat. Sesekali dia menutup matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan sekali.

" Aduh… hyung, sakit sekali…" aku merintih. Tentu saja itu rintihan yang sengaja aku buat. Sebenarnya ini tidaklah sakit, hanya nyeri sedikit yang pasti akan hilang. Tapi sayang sekali kesempatan emas ini kalau harus disia-siakan.

" Aduh.. tahan sebentar ya Kyu? Aku akan segera memijatnya." Kata Sungmin hyung lirih. Suaranya terdengar bergetar karena gugup.

Aku menatapnya lekat. Beberapa kali dia menelan ludahnya saat melihat juniorku yang setengah tegang. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh juniorku. Aku jadi gugup juga menantikan tangan mulusnya menyentuh juniorku. Yak, tangannya semakin dekat sekarang. Hanya berjarak lima senti. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menarik tangannya.

" Kenapa hyung?" tanyaku.

" Tidak. Apa aku harus melakukan ini? Apakah tidak ada cara lain?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

" Tidak ada hyung. Ssshhh… cepatlah. Kalau terlalu lama aku bisa mandul seumur hidupku." Kataku berbohong. Berharap kata-kataku bisa membuatnya yakin dan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan.

" Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku minta tolong pada yang lain saja ya? Mungkin Ryeowook atau Eunhyuk bisa membantu." Kata Sungmin hyung seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

" Jangan!" teriakku sambil menarik tangannya kembali duduk di ranjangku. " Jangan minta bantuan yang lain. Memang hyung mau orang lain menyentuhku? Kalau iya, berarti aku tidak berharga di mata hyung." Kataku sambil pura-pura ngambek.

" Bukan begitu Kyu. Aku mau melakukannya kok." Kata Sungmin hyung sambil tertunduk.

Aku mengangkat dagunya agar dia menatap mataku. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sampai kedua daun telinganya juga ikut memerah. Aigo… dia memang namja termanis yang pernah aku temui. Saranghae Minnie hyungku. Sungmin hyung masih diam pada posisinya. Tangannya sibuk meremas ujung kaosnya yang sudah sangat kusut.

Kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Dia masih berusaha menunduk. Menutupi kegugupan dan wajahnya yang semakin merona. Kuusap pipinya lembut. Membuatnya menatapku sebentar. Aku tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut. Berusaha mengurangi kegugupannya. Kucium bibir ranumnya yang tertutup rapat. Dapat kulihat dia memejamkan matanya. Seperti menikmati ciumanku yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Saat dia tengah asik menikmati ciumanku, aku memanfaatkan saat itu untuk menuntun tangannya menuju juniorku yang semakin tak sabar minta dibelai. Udah kayak jablai aja nih junior. Lai lai lai lai lai lai panggil aku si jablai tralalalalala #plakkk! *oppa jangan bernyanyi. Cengkok dangdutmu jelek!*

Sungmin hyung menghentikan gerakan lidahnya yang sedari tadi membalas lumatan lidahku dalam mulutnya, saat tangannya sudah berada tepat di juniorku yang tegang maksimal.

" Waeyo hyung?" tanyaku menatapnya.

Dia hanya menggeleng.

" Bisakah kau memijatnya sekarang hyung? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ini sakit sekali." Kataku sambil memasang wajah melas. Kali ini aku tidak berbohong soal rasa sakitnya. Sekarang memang sangat sakit karena menahan gejolak yang harus segera dilepaskan.

Sungmin hyung hanya diam sambil menatapku. Kulihat dia menelan ludahnya beberapa kali lalu memejamkan matanya dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Sangat pelan. Rasanya sungguh nikmat. Walaupun gerakannya sangat pelan, aku merasa sangat bahagia. Dia terus menatapku yang saat ini sedang menikmati pijatanya di juniorku. Akhirnya harapanku terkabul.

" Apakah ini sakit Kyu? Aku terlalu keras ya?" tanya Sungmin takut saat melihatku meringis. Sebenarnya aku melakukan itu karena rasaya sangat enak. Tapi dia mengira aku kesakitan.

" Tidak kok hyung. Rasanya enak. Dan sakitnya sepertinya akan hilang."

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, Sungmin hyung kembali melanjutkan aktifitas memijatnya. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan sepertinya dia sudah tidak segugup tadi. Dan sepertinya aku bisa melancarkan aksiku yang berikutnya.

" Hyung, ini enak sekali. Pijatan hyung memang paling enak. Hyung tidak mau dipijat juga? Hyung harus mencobanya juga. Aku jamin, hyung pasti ketagihan." Kataku promosi. Berharap dia akan tergiur dan mau aku pijat juga juniornya. Hahahaha…

Sungmin hyung tampak kaget. Tangannya berhenti memijat. Dia tampak berpikir.

" Bagaimana? Hyung mau mencobanya?" tanyaku antusias saat melihatnya berpikir. Itu tandanya ada kemungkinan dia mau mencobanya.

" Bagaimana ya? Tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit. Memangnya ada efeknya ya kalau dipijat?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang terlalu polos.

" Tidak apa hyung. Kan tidak ada salahnya kalau kita berjaga-jaga. Seperti makan saja, memangnya kalau tidak lapar tidak boleh makan? Nah, pijat ini juga begitu." Kataku nyerocos. Sudah mirip sales promosi produk saja.

" Begitu ya? Kalau begitu boleh juga. Tapi aku malu Kyu." Wajah Sungmin hyung kembali merona tapi tangannya masih setia memijat juniorku.

" Kenapa malu? Tidak apa, kita kan sama-sama namja. Kenapa harus malu? Kalau hyung mau, cepat buka celana hyung." Kataku semangat. Kusingkirkan tangan Sungmin hyung dari juniorku.

Dia tampak bingung. Antara mau membuka celananya dan malu. Karena tak sabar, akhirnya aku menarik paksa celana pendek hitam yang dia pakai. Membuanya sedikit kaget tapi tak protes dan melawan. Sepertinya dia sudah masuk dalam perangkapku. Sekarang, dia hanya memakai celana dalam saja. Mataku tak sabar untuk kembali menyapa(?) juniornya lagi. Saat itu aku hanya melihatnya sekilas. Rasanya sangat tidak puas. Sekarang, aku akan menikmatinya seutuhnya hanya untukku. Mari berpesta dan ucapkan selamat untukku. Hahahaha…

Aku ingin sekali berjoget bonamana dan sorry-sorry sekaligus, serta merusak semua koreo yang diciptakan oleh Eunhyuk hyung untuk melampiaskan kebahagiaanku. Aku sudah berhasil meloloskan celana dalam milik Sungmin hyung. Sekarang, benda sacral yang selama ini menggodaku itu sudah tampak nyata di depan mataku. Juniornya memang masih lemas, berbeda denganku yang sudah sangat tegang. Tapi aku akan membuatnya tegang juga. Dengan pijatanku tentunya.

" Kyu, aku malu." Kata Sungmin hyung seraya menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

" Gwaenchana hyung. Relax saja." Kataku menenagkannya. Tanganku sudah terulur untuk menyentuh juniornya yang masih terkulai itu.

" Sungmin! Kau di dalam ya? Cepat siap-siap! Setelah ini kita berangkat!" tiba-tiba Leeteuk hyung berteriak saat tanganku sudah berjarak hanya lima senti dari junior Sungmin hyung.

" Ah, iya hyung. Aku akan segera turun. Aku siap-siap dulu." Kata Sungmin hyung ikut berteriak.

" Mau kemana hyung?" tanyaku kecewa melihatnya kembali merapikan pakaiannya.

" Ah, mian Kyu. Aku ada acara di radio bersama Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk hyung. Lain kali saja ya aku mecoba pijatan itu. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Sungmin hyung seraya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku mendesis frustasi. Sial betul aku. Kebahagiaan sudah di depan mata tapi tiba-tiba menghilang bagai debu tertiup angin. Ku pandangi juniorku yang masih tegang. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Rasaya mengganjal sekali. Sudah hampir beres tapi malah tertunda begini. Sakit sekali rasanya. Sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri setelah Sungmin hyung pergi.

**# Kyuhyun pov end**

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang sedikit basah. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hijau. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring di ranjang dengan wajah yang sagat kecewa dan putus asa.

" Kau kenapa Kyu? Masih sakit ya? Maaf ya, aku harus siaran sekarang. Nanti kalau aku datang, aku akan kembali memijatmu. Aku merasa bersalah sekali." Kata Sungmin tulus.

" Tak apa hyung. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Setelah tidur, pasti akan hilang sakitnya."

" Terimakasih ya Kyu?" Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyu sejenak.

" Hyung hati-hati ya? Jangan terlalu banya bicara kalau memang hyung lelah. Biarkan si monyet itu yang mengoceh. Dan ingat, jangan macam-macam denga namja atau yeoja lain. Aku sudah mengirim Leeteuk hyung sebagai malaikat yang mengawasimu." Kata Kyu seraya membelai rambut Sungmin.

" Arraso. Aku berangkat dulu ya?" Sungmin berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih galau tingkat dewa dengan juniornya yang tak terpuaskan.

Kyu berbaring gelisah di ranjanganya. Merasakan nyeri di juniornya yang masih tegang. Hingga akhirnya dia tertidur.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat Kyuhyun tebangun dari tidurnya. Dia masih tidak memakai celananya. Sebab tadi dia ketiduran.

" Wooaahhm… lega sekali setelah tidur. Aku perlu mandi sekarang. Rasanya lengket sekali badanku." Gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia beranjak mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi.

Kyuhyun menyalakan shower. Dia biarkan air yang dingin membasahi badannya. Tiba-tiba dia kembali teringat pagi saat dia tak sengaja melihat Sungmin telanjang. Junior Kyuhyun yang tadinya tenang karena tertidur tadi tiba-tiba menegang lagi. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur meremas juniornya yang setengah tegang.

" Ssshh… Sungmin hyunggg…." Desis Kyu sambil meremas juniornya semakin keras.

Dia benar-benar menikmati moment itu. Moment saat tangannya memuaskan juniornya. Dia bayangkan kalau saat ini yang membelainya adalah tangan mulus Sungmin. Kyu terus mendesah sambil memanggil nama Sungmin berulang kali. Tangannya semakin intens memijat juniornya. Bukan memijat lagi, tapi mengocoknya secara teratur. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Meresapi tiap sentuhan yang dia buat sendiri.

" Akuuu.. sshhh.. hammpiirr keluarr…" desis Kyu keras. Dia hampir sampai puncak saat seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar mandi.

BRRAAAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Seseorang dengan tergesa-gesa segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang lupa tidak dikunci oleh Kyuhyun. Detik itu juga Kyu membatu. Tangannya masih berada di juniornya yang sangat tegang dan memerah. Air shower juga masih menyala dan menyiram tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun yang berdiri di bawahnya.

Sementara orang yang baru saja masuk juga tak kalah sock dari Kyu. Matanya membulat kaget. Mulutnya menganga. Dan tubuhnya membatu. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Antara tetap masuk dan keluar.

" Hai." Sapa orang itu kaku. Dia bingung harus mengusir kebisuan yang berarti itu dengan apa. Akhirnya dia mengucapkan sepatah kata konyol itu.

" Hai." Balas Kyu dengan wajah yang memerah. Tangannya belum juga beranjak dari juniornya yang mulai lemas karena kaget.

" Ma-maafkan aku Kyu. Aku main masuk saja. Tidak tau kalau kau ada di dalam." Kata orang itu pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

" Tidak apa hyung." Kata Kyu canggung. Tangannya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. " Hyung sudah pulang? Kenapa masuk ke kamar mandi dengan tegesa-gesa begitu? Tanpa celana pula." Kata Kyu memandang sosok di depannya yang telah menanggalkan celana panjang dan celana dalamnya.

" Eemm… itu, aku… anu… hhmm.. aku kebelet pipis dan aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya. Mangkannya aku lepas sekalian celanaku biar tidak repot." Kata namja manis yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu. Yeah, dia adalah lee Sungmin.

Namja imut itu tergesa-gesa masuk kamar mandi karena kebelet pipis. Dia tidak tau kalau di dalam ada Kyu yang sedang mesum dengan juniornya. Sungmin masih menunduk. Sementara tangannya menutupi juniornya yang telah terekspose sedari tadi dan jadi tontonan mata liar Kyuhyun.

Keduanya kembali diam. Masih tetap pada posisinya dan tak ada tanda akan berubah. Sungmin masih berdiri di pintu sementara Kyu berdiri di bawah pancuran air shower yang masih menyala.

" Katanya hyung mau buang air, kenapa masih diam di situ? Nanti hyung mengompol lho." Kata Kyu memecah keheningan yang tercipta cukup lama.

" A-ah, i-iya." Kata Sungmin terbata. Dia berjalan menuju kloset dan segera melakukan hajatnya buang air kecil.

Kyuhyun masih setia berdiri di bawah shower. Matanya lekat menatap Sungmin yang sedang buang air. Lebih tepatnya menatap junior Sungmin yang setengah tegang dan memerah. Tidak dapat di pungkiri, kalau tadi Sungmin sempat melihat Kyuhyun memuaskan juniornya dan memanggil namanya diselah desahannya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sungmin merona dan juniornya sedikit tegang.

" Hyung…" tiba-tiba Kyu sudah berada di belakang Sungmin dan mendekap namja imut itu dari belakang.

Sungmin hanya diam. Memejamkan matanya merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang menerpa tengkuknya.

" Temani aku melepaskan nafsuku hyung. Aku tak kuat menahnnya terlalu lama lagi. Sudah berulang kali junior tak terpuaskan. Selalu menggantung tak selesai." Kata Kyu pelan di telinga Sungmin.

Kyu kembali teringat saat juniornya selalu terbengkalai saat hampir sampai puncak. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tersiksa lahir dan batin.

Kyuhyun langsung menyerang Sungmin tanpa menunggu jawaban dari prince aegyo itu. Kyu meniup telinga Sungmin sebelum menjilatnya pelan. Sementara tangannya sudah bergerak membelai dada Sungmin yang masih tertutup kemeja.

" Kyuuu…" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mengukir tanda merah di leher putih milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar desahan Sungmin yang memanggil namanya. Kyu segera membalik badan Sungmin menghadapnya. Menatap dalam kedua bola mata kelinci milik kekasih yang sangat dia sayangi itu.

" Saranghae." Kata Kyu sebelum melumat bibir mungil merah milik Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Menikmati ciuman lembut Kyuhyun di bibirnya. Kyu menjilat bibir bawah sngmin. Meminta izin untuk masuk dalam goa hangat milik kekasihnya itu. Lidah Kyu menyapu tiap inci dari bagiam mulut Sungmin. Ciuman yang awalnya sepihak itu sudah mendapat balasan. Lidak mereka saling berbelit di dalam mulut Sungmin. Menciptakan bunyi yang khas dan indah di telinga mereka.

Sementara itu, tangan Kyuhyun sudah mulai melucuti kemeja yang dipakai Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin sedikit berontak. Tapi saat Kyu melumat bibirnya dengan sangat kuat, membuat Sungmin kembali pasrah dan membiarkan evil itu menelanjanginya. Kyuyun membelai dada Sungmin lagi. Membuat pemiliknya kembali mendesah halus dalam ciumannya.

" Saranghae hyung." Kata Kyu seraya melepas ciuman mereka.

Sungmin hanya diam sambil kembali menunduk. Wajahnya sudah sangat-sangat merah sekarang. Kyuhyun mengamati tubuh polos Sungmin yang berdiri di hadapannya. Memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Membuat Sungmin semakin merona malu.

" Jangan pandangi aku seperti tiu. Aku malu sekali." Kata Sungmin pelan. Sangat pelan sampai terdengar sebagai sebuah bisikan.

" Tak usah malu chagi." Kyu menarik dagu Sungmin supaya menatapnya. " Tubuhmu sangat bagus. Aku suka sekali. Sangat seksi dan menggoda." Kata Kyu dengan seringai mesumnya. Lalu dikecupnya kening Sungmin sebentar. " Aku tak perlu membayangkan dan memikirkan hyung telanjang lagi. Sebab, sekarang aku sudah bisa menikmatinya di hadapan mataku dengan jelas sekarang."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin semakin malu. Telinganya sudah ikut memerah sekarang. Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin menuju shower yang masih menyala.

" Mau aku mandikan? Anggap saja sebagai ganti yang tadi. Kan aku batal memijat hyung. Sekarang aku akan memandikan hyung plus bonus pijatan dariku." Kyu menyeringai. Dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang tebuka. Menutupnya lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

" Kyu, mau apa kau? Kenapa di kamar mandi?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah tertunduk. Badannya sudah basah sekarang.

" Aku ingin pengalaman pertama kita meninggalkan kesan yang lain. Aku mau mencari sensasi. Tidak apa kan hyung?" Kyu membelai pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam. Dia teringat tadi saat di radio bersama Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk. Saat itu Eunhyuk menunjukkan sebuah video padanya. Awalnya Sungmin pikir itu video biasa, tapi saat video itu sudah diputar seperempat Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Ternyata itu video yadong. Tentu saja aktifitas nonton barenga video yadong itu tidak diketahui oleh Leeteuk. Kalau dia tau, semua pasti akan berantakan. Sang leader yang berhati malaikat itu akan mencak-mencak dan mengomel selama tiga hari tiga malam tanpa henti.

Sungmin hendak pergi, tapi Eunhyuk mencegahnya dan menyuruhnya terus menonton sampai akhir. Sungmin yang kelewat manis itu menurut saja pada titah sang raja yadong itu. Kebetulan video itu berlatar di kamar mandi. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan dan Kyuhyun sekarang ini. Melakukan adegan panas bukan di ranjang tapi di kamar mandi.

Sungmin kaget saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghisap sesuatu di dadanya. Karena asik melamun, Sungmin tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan Kyu kepadanya.

" Kyuhhh… apa yang kau lakukannn.. sshhh…" Sungmin mendesah nikmat saat lidah Kyuhyun menyapu dadanya. Sementara tangan kanan Kyu memainkan niplenya.

Kyuhyun semakin intens memberikan rangsangan pada Sungmin. Tangannya kini sudah turun ke perut Sungmin. Mengelusnya sesaat sebelum semakin turun ke arah paha Sungmin. Kyuhyun membelai paha Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mendesah pelan. Ide nakal terbesit di benak Kyu untuk menggoda Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya mengitari junior Sungmin. Hanya mengitari daerah di dekatnya. Tanpa menyentuh junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang itu.

" Kyuu.. kau menggodakuuhh…" desis Sungmin sebal dipermainkan seperti itu.

Junior Sungmin sudah tidak sabar ingin dibelai, tapi Kyuhyun tak juga menyentuhnya. Rasanya tersiksa sekali diperlalukan seperti itu. Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya menjamah juniornya tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin menjauh.

" Biarkan aku yang melakukannya hyung. Kau diam saja." Kata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Mata Sungmin sudah sangat sayu sekarang. Desakan dari juniornya membuatnya lemas

Kyuhyun meniup kepala junior Sungmin yang memerah. Hanya meniup dan lagi-lagi tanpa menyentuhnya. Dia meniup junior Sungmin dari kepalanya turun ke kedua twins ball Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang baru saja dia rasakan. Sensasi aneh yang membuatnya bagai terbang ke langit. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang semakin tersiksa. Dia suka melihat Sungmin mendesah tersiksa begitu.

" Cepat pegang Kyuuuhh…" kata Sungmin setengah membentak. Dia tak tahan lagi.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyu langsungng meraup junior Sungmin dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya keras dan tengannya meremas boal Sungmin dengan keras juga.

" Ahhhh… Kyuhhh….yunhh…" teriak Sungmin nikmat. Sangat nikmat saat merasakan mulut hangat Kyuhyun menyelimutu juniornya yang sedari tadi terguyur air dari shower.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur menghisap junior Sungmin. Sementara tangannya masih setia memijat twins ball Sungmin. Mata Sungmin tetutup rapat. Merasakan sensasi yang sangat membuatnya terbang. Badan Sungmin perlahan merosot terduduk. Kakinya terlalu lemas menahan berat tubuhnya akibat kenikmatan di selangkangannya. Dia terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang basah. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya semakin rendah supaya mulutnya tetap berada di junior Sungmin yang semakin tegang dan berkedut.

" Kyuuuhhh… akuu… merasakan hal yang anehhhh… ada yang mau keluar Kyuuu…." Sungmin menjambak rambut basah Kyuhyun saat dia hampir sampai puncak.

Mengetahui maksud Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin memperkuat hisapannya. Sesekali lidahnya menggelitik lubang mungil di ujung kepala junior Sungmin.

" Kyuuuuhh…yunnhh….." Sungmin berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun saat caian putih kental menyembur dari juniornya dan memenuhi mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelan semua cairan itu. Menyisakan sedikit di mulutnya lalu mencium mulut Sungmin. Memaksa Sungmin merasakan cairannya sendiri.

" Bagaimana hyung?' tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu.

" Rasamu sangat manis." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

" Itu tadi yang kau masukkan dalam mulutku adalah yang aku keluarkan?" tanya Sungmin malu.

" Tepat sekali. Manis kan? Kalau malu-malu begini kau semakin menggemaskan dan menggoda." Kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin.

" Jangan menggodaku." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Kau mau dibegitukan juga?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. " Dibegitukan bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah tau apa yang Sungmin maksud, tapi dia mau menggoda hyungnya itu.

" Itu yang tadi." Kata Sungmin malu. * Sungmin dari tadi malu terus. Malu-maluin aja* #plak!plak!plok!plak! *author dikeryok gara-gara tiba-tiba nongol ngerusak cerita*

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dia masih berniat menggoda hyungnya. " Yang tadi apa hyung?"

" Eemm… itu lho Kyu." Sungmin melirik junior Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa melihat juniorku? Mau mencobanya juga?" tanya Kyu akhirnya to do point.

Sungmin merona. Dia mengangguk pelan sambil sedikit tersenyum. Harusnya Kyuhyun berterimakasih kepada Eunhyuk dan video yadongnya yang membuat Sungmin penasaran ingin mencoba untuk ngelimun.

" Kalau begitu ayo cepat." Kyuhyun memegang juniornya dan mendekatkannya pada tangan Sungmin.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Sungmin memegang junior Kyu yang berkedut pelan. Dia sudah biasa memegang junior Kyuhyun karena tadi pagi dia sempat memijat junior Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini dia sedikit lebih relaks.

" Hanya mau memegangnya saja?" tanya Kyu menggoda.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya semakin dekat dengan junior Kyuhyun. Ragu-ragu dia memasukkan benda panjang kemerahan itu dalam mulutnya. Mengingat ukurannya yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Dengan perlahan, akhirnya Sungmin memasukkan junior Kyu dalam mulutnya. Menyesapnya sebentar lalu mengelilingi kepalanya dengan lidahnya.

" Ssshh… kau pintar hyunggg…. Enak sekkaaaliiii…" Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin.

Mendengar desahan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin bersemangat. Dia ingin Kyuhyun mendesah lebih keras lagi karena service yang dia berikan. Sungmin menghisap junior Kyuhyun dalam. Dia memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil sesekali meremas twins ball milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya semakin cepat saat merasakan junior Kyuhyun semakin membengkak dalam mulutnya serta kedutannya semakin kencang.

" Aahhh… h-hyungg…. Ssshhh…." Kyuhyun meraba-raba punggung Sungmin saat kenikmatannya hampir sampai pada puncaknya.

Akhirnya semua cairan kenikmatan Kyuhyun tumpah dalam mulut Sungmin. Sebagian meleleh keluar karena tak mampu tertampung dalam mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam pangkuannya. Dipandanginya wajah Sungmin yang belepotan oleh cairan kenikmatan. Kyuhyun mengusap ujung bibir Sungmin dengan jarinya.

" Rasaku juga manis. Iya kan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat menjilat tangannya yang terdapat sedikit cairan miliknya sendiri.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Senyumnya sangat manis saat itu. Dia merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin supaya berdiri. Dia menggosok tubuh Sungmin sebentar di bawah guyuran air shower. Dingin. Hanya itu yang terasa. Tapi mereka tak peduli. Dinginnya air yang membasahi tubuh mereka memberi kenikmatan yang lain.

" Kyu.." kata Sungmin seraya menyerang bibir merah Kyuhyun yang sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman panas yang tadi mereka lakukan.

Kyuhyun segera membalas ciuman Sungmin dan mendominasi ciuman panas itu. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Dia mengelus seluruh bagian tubuh Sungmin. Membuat namja manis itu mendesah dalam ciumannya. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Jemarinya memainkan rambut belakang Kyuhyun yang basah. Sesekali dia menekan kepala Kyuhyun agar memperdalam ciumannya.

" Hyung.. sshh…" desah Kyu di sela ciumannya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat tangan Kyuhyun sudah mencapai juniornya. Membelai lembut benda yang sudah tegak itu. Mereka melepas ciuman panas saat udara yang dapat mereka hirup mulai berkurang. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu. Pandangan sayu akibat menahan rasa nikmat di bagian bawahnya karena pijatan Kyuhyun.

" Ssshhh… nikmaaat… Kyuhhh…" desah Sungmin pelan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi desahan yang keluar.

" Saranghae hyung…" Kyuhyun menghisap leher Sungmin yang sudah penuh dengan tanda merah kepemilikan.

Sungmin menegang. Dirasakannya dadanya dan dada Kyuhyun bersentuhan saat itu. Begitu juga junior mereka yang sudah sama-sama menegang maksimal. Tangan Sungmin meraih pinggang Kyuhyun dan menekannya semakin rapat dengan tubuhnya. Membuat junior mereka semakin bergesekan. Kyuhyun menggoyang pinggulnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Membuat gesekan lembut dan nikmat di dada dan junior mereka.

" Omona… sshh… Kyuhhhh… lebih kerassss… " desis Sungmin tertahan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun segera menuruti keinginan hyungnya. Dia gerakkan pinggunya ke atas dan ke bawah semakin cepat. Dia juga memejamkan matanya. Meresapi tiap gesekan nikmat yang dia rasakan. Kyuhyun berhenti. Dia menekan pinggulnya semakin merapat pada tubuh Sungmin. Membiarkan junior mereka yang menempel diam tak bergerak. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras saat dia merasakan kedutan di junior Kyuhyun yang menggelitik juniornya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang memejamkan matanya menahan kenikmatan yang berusaha mereka rengkuh bersama.

Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Di saat yang sama, tangannya sudah berada di hole Sungmin. Menggesekkan jarinya di sana sebentar sebelum mulai memasukkannya. Sungmin mendesah saat jari Kyuhyun menggelitik holenya.

" Tahan sebentar hyung… ini akan sedikit sakit." Kata Kyu saat mulai memasukkan satu jarnya di dalam hole Sungmin.

" Ssshh… sakit Kyu.."

" Tenang dulu hyung.. kalau aku tidak melakukan ini dulu, kau akan semakin kesakitan nanti. Percayalah padaku. Aku akan pelan dan lembut." Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin yang matanya mulai berair karena kesakitan.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin saat jarinya yang kedua masuk menerobos hole Sungmin yang masih perawan. Sungmin sedikit melupakan rasa sakit yang menderanya karena lidah Kyuhyun di dalam mulutnya sudah membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit itu. Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun saat jarinya yang ketiga dan keempat masuk. Sungmin sedikit berontak kesakitan. Tapi gesekan nikmat di juniornya sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

" Sakit Kyu." Kata Sungmin dengan mata memerah.

" Sebentar lagi hyung." Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan empat jarinya yang bersarang di dalam hole Sungmin seirama dengan goyangan pinggulnya menggesek junior Sungmin yang tegang.

" Ssshhh….. ssshh…." Sungmin mulai merasa keenakan. Rasa sakitnya mulai hilang dan tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat.

Sekarang saatnya, kata Kyu dalam hati. Dia menghentikan goyangan pinggulnya dan mengeluaran jarinya dari dalam hole Sungmin yang sedikit mengendor dan melebar sekarang. Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin menghadap tembok. Mendorong tubuh putih di depannya semakin menempel pada tembok yang dingin.

" Bersiaplah hyung." Kata Kyu di telinga Sungmin saat juniornya sudah siap di hole Sungmin.

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sedikit supaya junior Kyuhyun dapat masuk dengan mudah dalam holenya. Dalam hati, Sungmin berteriak ketakutan akan rasa sakit yang pasti akan menyerangnya nanti saat junior super Kyuhyun masuk. Tapi ditepisnya perasaan takut itu jauh-jauh untuk menyenangkan hati Kyuhyun dan mengobati rasa penasarannya akibat video yadong yang tadi dia lihat dengan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras saat junior Kyuhyun mulai masuk bagian kepalanya. Rasanya sungguh perih sekali. Kyuhyun kembali mendorong juniornya hingga masuk setengah.

" Saakkiit… Kyuuu…" teriak Sungmin. Air matanya sudah berhamburan keluar.

" Sebentar lagi chagi… ssshh… kau semmmpiit sekaliii… aaahhh…" desis Kyu sambil mendorong juniornya semakin masuk.

" Aaahhh….!" Sungmin berteriak kesakitan saat junior Kyuhyun sudah masuk sepenuhnya dalan holenya. Mereka sudah menyatu sekarang.

Kyuhyun segera meraih junior Sungmin yang sedikit melemas karena rasa sakit tadi dan segera mengocoknya perlahan. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang Sungmin rasakan. Kyuhyun diam tak bergerak untuk memberi waktu pada hole Sungmin untuk menerima kehadiran juniornya. Tapi tangannya tak berhenti dan tetap mengocok junior Sungmin sampai kembali tegang seutuhnya.

" Move Kyu." Kata Sungmin pelan saat rasa sakit yang dia rasa sedikit berkurang.

Kyuhyun mulai menarik keluar juniornya hingga hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja lalu mendorongnya masuk dengan perlahan. Sangat pelan. Sungmin mendesah lembut. Rasanya sakit dan nikmat bercampur jadi satu. Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan berpegangan pada dinding dingin di depannya.

" Kyuu…" desah Sungmin. Posisinya yang saat ini berdiri tegak membuat holenya semakin sempit dan gesekan junior Kyuhyun dengan didinding holenya semakin terasa.

" Oohhh… h-hyuung… ini aahh.. nikmat sekaliii… ohh semmmpiit…" teriak Kyu keenakan saat Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya.

" You can move harder Kyu…" kata Sungmin saat rasa sakit yang tadi menderanya benar-benar hilang.

Kyuhyun segera memegang pinggul Sungmin dan menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk semakin keras. Beberapa kali dia menyentuh titik nikmat Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mendesah keras dan menegang. Gerakan Kyuhyun semakin cepat. Guyuran air yang membasahi tubuh mereka membuat bunyi tepukan paha mereka yang terdengar sangat indah di telinga mereka.

" Omona… ohhh… omona… Kyuhyun… ini ennak ahhh sekali… sshhh.. lebih keras Kyuh…" Sungmin merasa kakinya semakin lemas dan tak kuat menahan berat badannya yang terasa sangat berat saat itu.

" Sshhh…. Sshh… aahh…" Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan semangat kenikmatan yang menggebu. Dia tak banyak bicara, hanya desahannya saja yang semakin keras yang menunjukkan kalau dia merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat luar biasa.

Sungmin merosot. Badannya jatuh di lantai. Dia dalam posisi menungging di lantai sekarang. Dia tak mampu berdiri sambil merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa itu. Kyuhyun mengikuti tubuh Sungmin yang saat ini menungging dengan tangan dan lutut sebagai penyangganya. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan lututnya dan tetap mengayun juniornya keluar masuk dengan keras.

" Aahh… Kyuuu… jangan..aahh… ini terlaluuuu…. Ooohhhh…." Teriak Sungmin sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya saat tangan Kyuhyun ikut mengocok juniornya seirama tusukan juniornya di hole Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan teriakan Sungmin. Dia terus mengocok junior Sungmin yang semakin tegang. Gerakan pinggulnya juga semakin dalam menekan titik nikmat Sungmin. Badan mereka yang basah kuyub tampak mengkilap diterpa sinar remang dari lampu kamar mandi. Mereka terus berpacu mengayuh kenikmatan.

" Ssshhh…. Hyungg… kau semm..ahhh piit sekaliiihh…." Kyuhyun berteriak sambil mengecup punggung Sungmin

" Leebbiiiihh… cepatt Kyuhhh… akuu hampiiir.. sampaiiiii" Sungmin berteriak saat junior Kyuhyun yang keras terus menekan titik nikmatnya.

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya. Tangannya beralih memijat twins ball Sungmin saat mengetahui hyungnya itu akan sampai pada puncaknya.

" Omoonaaa…. Kyuuuhyuuuunn…" Sungmin meneriakkan nama kekasihnya saat cairannya yang hangat tumpah membasahi tangan Kyuhyun yang dengan setia mengocok juniornya.

Badan Sungmin menegang beberapa menit. Meresapi kenikmatan yang menjalari seluruh sendi dalam dirinya. Sungmin merasa sangat lemas saat puncaknya telah tiba. Hole Sungmin menyempit saat cairan Sungmin tumpah dari lubang juniornya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin kelojotan menerima remasan hole Sungmin di juniornya yang semakin menggila.

" Suuung….miiiinnn….aahhhh…." Kyuhyun meneriakkan nama Sungmin saat cairan kenikmatannya tumpah memenuhi hole Sungmin yang masih berkedut meremas junior Kyuhyun yang tetap bergerak keluar masuk.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas punggung Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi menungging. Nafas mereka masih tak beraturan akibat puncak kenikmatan tadi. Air shower yang masih mengguyur membuat suasana semakin panas. Walaupun rasanya sangat dingin.

" Gomawo hyung." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sesaat. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai kamar mandi yang basah dan dingin.

" Cheonma Kyu." Sungmin ikut berbaring di lantai. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun yang masih turun naik karena nafasnya.

Suasan menjadi hening. Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya suara gemericik air shower yang terdengar. Mereka berdua terlalu lelah untuk berbicara. Pengalaman pertama mereka sepertinya memberikan kesan yang mendalam bagi keduanya.

" Hyung." Panggil Kyu sambil membelai rambut basah Sungmin.

" Hmm?"

" Kenapa kau tidak menolak saat aku akan melakukannya tadi?" Kyuhyun duduk. Menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya yang masih memerah.

Sungmin terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Kenapa diam chagi?"

" Eehmm…. Itu, sebenarnya aku…" Sungmin memilin-milin jarinya yang basah. Dia gugup. " Itu…"

" Kenapa gugup begitu?" Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin yang kembali memerah gugup.

" Karena aku terangsang melihatmu telanjang dan memainkan juniormu. Belum lagi saat di radio tadi aku disuruh Eunhyuk melihat video yadong koleksinya. Jadi aku merasa tegang." Jawab Sungmin pelan. Wajahnya merah sampi ke telinganya.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Sungmin. " Jadi tadi hyung sudah melihatku melakukannya sendiri?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

" Kau memang menggairahkan hyung. Hahaha…" Kyuhyun tertawa keras.

" Kau berniat memujiku atau meledekku. Kenapa memujiku menggairahkan sambil tertawa aneh begitu?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sudah sangat merah karena dilumat Kyuhyun.

" Mian.. kau memang sangat menggairahkan. Sekarang lebih baik kita mandi dan mengeringkan tubuh. Aku tidak mau hyung kesayanganku ini masuk angin." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin supaya berdiri.

Sungmin berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai membaluri tubuhnya dengan sabun. Sungmin memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dari belakang lalu meniup telinga Kyuhyun.

" Kau juga menggairahkan dan hot." Bisik Sungmin dengan suara yang dibuat seseksi mungkin.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya. Ditatapnya mata Sungmin yang kembali dipenuhi tatapan nafsu.

" Shit! Kau menggodaku." Umpat Kyuhyun sambil melempar sabun yang dia pegang.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun sudah menarik Sungmin menuju kloset. Kyuhyun duduk di kloset dan segera meletakkan Sungmin di pangkuannya. Tentu saja dengan memasukkan juniornya lagi dalam hole Sungmin.

" Tunjukkan kalau hyung suka tingkahku yang hot itu." Kata Kyuhyun seraya menampar pantat Sungmin yang sudah berada di pangkuannya dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Sungmin menggerakkan badannya naik turun mengocok junior Kyuhyun yang sudah bersarang di holenya. Membuat kamar mandi itu kembali dipenuhi dengan desahan dan teriakan nikmat. Permainan mereka kembali berlanjut. Dan entahalah akan berakhir sampai berapa ronde. Sepertinya efek dari melihat tubuh telanjang berpengaruh sangat kuat bagi mereka. Sebab Sungmin juga tergoda akibat melihat tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang mereka tak perlu memikirkan dan membayangkannya lagi. Sebab, mereka sudah menjadi telanjang untuk saling memuaskan. Hohohohohohooo…. ^o^

E.N.D

Nyooooo… ^O^

Akhirnya jadi juga fict yadong ini.. masih banyak typos ya di sana? Pertama kali bikin fict yadong sensasinya aneh banget.. bolak-balik ngerasa gemeter.. huahhh… =o= appa.. umma.. maafkan aku..

Hmmm bagaimana? Bagus?atau Jelek?

Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.. mencari referensi dengan cara baca fict yadong dengan berbagai versi. =o= *cara yang aneh*

Tapi semua saya lakukan hanya demi para readers tercinta.. supaya kalian P.U.A.S dengan hasilnya..

Tapi kalau tetep aja gak bagus,, mian T.T

Bakatnya Cuma baca fict yadong doang,, gak bakat bikin..

Sekarang,, saatnya aku minta disuntik semangat supaya tetap semangat berkarya.. caranya klik tombol review di bawah sini.. kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan sebagai vitamin penambah mutu fict saya selanjutnya.. dan tentu saja,, pujian juga diharapkan.. itupun kalau ada yang mau muji. Hohoho^0^ *ngarep banget*

buat yang udah ripiuw di Think Of Naked Moment chap 2.. aku bales di sini aja ya?

**## Ira Cloudsomnia** ::; bwahahaha... :D padahal aku mau bikin reader enek liat changmin,, tapi ternyata tambah keliatan cantik ya? ketularan saya mungkin #plakk! *dilempar berang*

seperti yang anda katakan... saya sudah up date yang tercepat yang aku bisa.. ^_^

**## Minnie Chagiy4 ::;** tongkat? kayak kera sakti dong umin bawa-bawa tongkat.. Kkkkk XD ini dia sekuelnya.. ^_^

**## Jirania ::; **ini dia udah saya lanjut.. ^_^ *ikutan yadong*

**## Aoi ::; **ini dia sekuelnya.. penantianmu telah berakhir #plakk ^_^

**## Sapphire Pearls ::; **hohoho.. sebagai author yang baik *ceileh* saya berusaha menyenangkan reader.. apalagi yang udah berbaik hati meripiuw.. ini dia sekuelnya.. untuk EunHae.. sudah ada kepikiran bikin,, rencananya NC *lagi* dan gak tau kapan mau mulai bikin.. hehehe ^_^

**## Arisa Adachi ::; ***ngumpet dalem kardus* tenag chingu.. changmin banci kelas satu *tapi tetep aja banci-_-* ini sekuel NCnya.. ^_^

**## Siapa aja boleh ::; **ini dia sekuelnya.. moga H.O.T.. kalo kurang hot, nih saya kasih bonus kompor buat manasin.. *ngelempar kompor* hhohohoho... ^_^

**## RizmaHuka-huka ::; **jelas beneran lah.. author kan orang jujur yang gak pernah bo'ong.. *ngarang* hohoho.. gak apa. masih disangkain gila doank.. belup beneran gila.. ^_^ ok.. sudah saya up date sekuelnya.. cepet kah?

**## Bluedevil9293 ::; **oia OCC itu apa? *ngumpet di bawah kasur* saya norak.. kagak tau artinya itu.. T.T benarkah dengan ekpresi datar? O.O saya aja bolak-balik narik nafas bikin nih FF.. semoga se HOT punyamu #amin.. hohoho ^_^

**## cilixtabi ::; **mereka emang perlu disiksa.. hohoho * dibantai KyuMin* ini dia NCnya.. ^_^

**## LittleLiappe ::; **MWO? ddangkoma? NCan? saya? ANDWAE! gak bayangin banget saya NCan sama tuh kura2... hadeh... jadi bentuk apaan ntar anak saya? nih dah saya bikinin.. ^_^ jangan sumpahin saya lagi... TwT

**## Rhie chan Aoi sora ::; **kalo jamuran pake daktarin aja #plakk ini dah dibikin.. cepet sembunyikan golok itu.. ckckckc.. saya belum kawin.. jangan dibantai dulu.. ^_^

**## Dina LuvKyumin ::; **ini dia NCnya.. apakah sudah hot? ^_^

**## Kim Haeri ::; **yuppy! ini sekuel NCnya... ^_^

hufftt... sudah selesai.. apakah ada yang sudah ripiuw tapi kelewatan?moga kagak ada..

Oia,, baru inget.. buat silent reader yang saya yakin pasti ada.. maklum,, saya juga sering jadi silent reader.. saya ucapkan GOMAWO udah mau baca fict saya.. ^_^

Akhir kata..

I say you…

GOMAWO semuanya...  
>SARANGHAE…. ^0^<p>

*ppo..ppo..ppo* ^3^


End file.
